Poison  a Sasori one shot
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Sasori/OC I was board & this was born. Sasori starts to re-think leaving the Sand village without his old fried. He thinks she hates him that that there's no way for them to be together. Though little does he know she feels the same.  Rated M for language


Okay so I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I wrote this years ago & figured ... Meh, what the hell so I'm posting it here. This is a Sasori one shot with an OC I made up, please don't kill me! I'm sorry for how horrible it is!

So I don't own anything, if I did, Naruto would be with Sasuke & Sakura would be dead in a hole somewhere with Lee.

* * *

><p>Her View:<p>

Walking, it was harder with him not there anymore. It was all I could do to delay thinking of him, and even that didn't work, not completely anyway. A few thoughts still escaped from the barrier I had made, into my mind and it drove me mad. Why? Why did he have to go? Right when I had started to get close to him. Right when I had started to be open with him. Sure he never said that he would never leave but, it still hurt. Akasuna no Sasori, he had been my best friend, my only friend. Akasuna no Sasori, he wasn't the best liked person in the village but neither was I, but he was still my friend. The fact that he had left had come as a huge shock to me. Why? Why wouldn't he tell me? Did he think he couldn't trust me? Did he think I would rat him out? The bigger shock was that I had been on a mission when he had assonated the second Kazekage. Maybe he had planned it that way. Maybe he hadn't noticed my absence. Who knows, what's done is done. There's no way back, no way to go back in time to the days when he was still there, and just when I had realized. Akasuna no Sasori, My best Friend, my only Friend, And my first love. Suddenly somewhere along the way I had realized I loved him. And now I would never know if he felt the same. Never again would I see the handsome red headed puppet master. Never again would I see the Boys' adorable smile, never again would I make a joke and hear his laugh. Never, it seemed like a long time. Never, why never? Would I ever see him again? Who knows … who even cares? There were people that hated him. They must have been happy that he left, but not me. No now there was an empty hole inside me, right where my heart should be. It hurt to think of him, but I would gladly take the pain just to remember the happy times. Just to give a faint smile again. Ever sense he had left I had not smiled, not really it was always a half grin or a smirk. Never a true smile, I wasn't even sure I knew what a smile was anymore, it had been so long. Two months. Two months I've gone without him. Him. He was always in my thoughts. Always haunting my dreams, there was never a moment I didn't think of him. Even in battle when it was deadly to think of anything but your opponent. Akasuna no Sasori the red headed ninja puppet master whom I was madly in love with. A number of times I had almost lost my life. A number of times I had wished it to be so. Though I could never commit suicide I wished I could die, life without him was just so hard. Losing him hurt more than dying, more than squeezing lemon juice on a fresh wound, Sending burning poison coercing through my system. Yes that's what it was Poison. Poison that was set in to destroy me the moment I met him slowly working its way to my heart and as soon as it got there, BAM! It hit, consuming every bit of me, crushing me, causing me to crave him. But he wasn't there the craving only started after he left. The last words he had said to me were 'Thank you, for everything.' After which he gave his cute half crooked smile, and walked into the night silently. I hadn't understood what he had meant until it was too late. The next day had been the day that he had committed the murder while I was gone when I had come back he was gone. The First week had been the hardest; I had cried the whole time. Now I understood why the Anbu elite weren't to get too close to people, it hurt too much when they were gone and I couldn't concentrate. A week: seven days of crying. Just once more, let me see him once more. That's all I ask. I thought to myself.

His View:

I didn't want to leave her. But I couldn't involve her in what I was planning. I knew it would hurt her. I was sick with the last words I had said to her 'Thank you, for everything?' What a joke! As I left I mumbled 'I'm sorry.' I'm almost cretin she didn't hear it though. "Stupid! No, Idiotic is a better word." I exclaimed out loud, without noticing my surroundings. "What did I do this time, Danna? Un?" The Blond man next to me asks frustrated. In the time that I had left I had decided to Join the Akatsuki, I had decided not to tell her because I didn't want to worry her or pressure her in any way to leave with me. So I left while she was gone on a mission. Now I turned my Attention to Deidara, my new partner. He was so annoying but I had to deal with it. If I had to make her suffer I would too. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. I had hoped for her to move on and try to befriend someone more human so to say. But Now I realize that I had isolated her too much. She only knew the other Anbu members, hopefully that'll be enough. I want to see her again but I know that's impossible. That would be asking too much, I was already so lucky to have just met her and befriend her in the first place, asking to see her again was pushing it too far, it would be selfish; I dared not test my luck any farther. "Nothing, I was thinking is all." I answered his question finally. "What of. Un?" He asks. I sighed. "I would really rather not explain it to you." I said in a sad tone I wasn't meaning to but apparently he had heard the sadness in my voice. "You sound like you should talk about it; you always seem so distant now you sound hurt. Un." He says to me. "Deidara, leave it be … please." I asked him. I really didn't want him to know about Ariena. She was MUCH too precious to me. I wasn't about to put her in harm's way … Again. "But I really-" He starts. "NO!" I glared at him, interrupting his sentence. "What is with you today? Yeah." The blond asks. "Deidara, I don't want to talk about it." I told him, my voice calmer. "Sometimes I worry about you Danna. Yeah." He says walking away. 'Well that makes both of us.' I thought to myself. "Who knew it would hurt this much?" I asked myself quietly. The two months sense I had left had passed so slowly. 'I'll go back, just to check on her.' Was my first plan but then what happens when she sees me? She's an Anbu. There's no way she wouldn't see me and even if she didn't someone most likely would and I was wanted for murder, it would never work. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I had first thought. Finally I decided that I had to at least see that she was ok. Even if it hurt me, I was going to make sure she was fine. If she's not then I'll take her back with me. So I walked to Leader – Sama's office. Knocked on his door, and waited. "Come in." His voice came from the other side. I walked in silently. I was determined to do this. It was crucial that I know Ariena was ok. "What do you need Sasori?" He asks. "May I go out for a while … by myself?" I ask carefully. "Why?" He questions. "I just need to do something and would really rather Deidara not accompany me." I tried to explain without saying my true intentions. It was deadly for people in this organization to know your weakness, it became a Poison. Deadly stinging Poison that there was no cure to when these people found out things like that. I wasn't about to subject Ariena to that kind of thing. Not on any level. "Why not take someone else? It's good to have someone to help if it comes to a fight." Leader tries to convince me. "Leader, I know the precautions but I really need this time to myself." I say to him, hoping that he'll just give me the permission to leave. "No." Leader tells me. I was devastated. I needed to see if Ariena was ok. My stiffness must have given it away because then leader asked why I needed to go again. "Leader, I need to leave, only for a little. I'll be back before night fall." I told him though my body was shaking I spoke clearly. "Not until you tell me what it is that you need to do so badly, I need to know it won't jeopardize the organization at all." He says. "Then never mind." I mumble while walking out of his office. I saw Tobi walk past then stop and go back as he saw my expression. "Danna, Are you upset about something? You look sad." Tobi asks. "I'm fine Tobi." I said as coldly as I felt. "Ouch that hurts Danna! I didn't mean to make you mad." He says to me. "Tobi, I really don't want to talk about it, I'm just mad that Leader won't let me go see someone." I tell him. "Come on talk please. Are they important?" Tobi asks. "To me, yes, enormously so, to my village, Very much." I explained. "Who?" He was full of questions some I didn't want asked. Thinking of her made it worse. "An old friend of mine." I said my glare at the floor softening. "Why choose to see them now?" "Guilt." I answer him. "Guilt? What did you do?" He had finally asked the question I really didn't want to answer; 'What had I done to her?' "I don't know." I whispered as I walked swiftly down the hall. As I left I felt his confusion in the atmosphere. 'How can you not know and feel guilty about it?' that's what he was thinking. Or at least that was my best guess to what he was thinking. I got to my room and my emotions got the better of me I sat on the edge of my bed. I laid my head in the palms of my hands, if I could still cry I would have at that moment. "How could I do that to her?" I asked myself. My voice full of hurt. "I should have taken her with me, she went to pieces when I just went on missions without her … She must hate me now." I mumble to myself. Unknown to me that Deidara had walked in on my sulking and was now watching me to see if he would get to hear more about this mysterious girl he'd never heard me mention before. "Go on Danna, it was getting good." He said jokingly. "GET OUT YOU BAKA!" I yelled at him. I swear I felt a tear fall down my face as I looked up to glare at him. I would have looked in a mirror if I didn't think it was physically impossible for me to cry. "Come on Danna, Leader said you wanted to go somewhere and he told me to tell you, you could go if you brought me along with you." He told me. "I'd rater die, than have you go with me." I told him coldly. There was no way in all of hell that I was going to let Deidara lay eyes on MY Ariena. At least as long as it was possible for them to not meet. Over the course of the next 20 years the guilt was still eating away at me, there were so many reasons to go see her but Leader wouldn't let me go alone. Now we were planning to attack the newest Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara. Maybe if I was lucky I wouldn't see her by now she must have forgotten about me. As we were about to leave – Deidara and myself – I couldn't help but think of the painful memories I shared with the beautiful Brunette girl who used to be my friend, and the girl I loved. Loved – It sounded so foreign I had always thought I could keep my feelings locked up, but obviously that wasn't working so well. We got through the whole invasion and capturing him without seeing her but when the Kazekage's brother came after us to save him, I had won the battle but as he fell She came, She looked just like she did 20 years ago when I left. It was a good thing she didn't recognize me in my full-body puppet suit. I wouldn't be able to bare it. She charged at me. "Deidara, you go I'll catch up as soon as I can." I yelled up at him. "Whatever you say Danna. Just hurry up and get rid of her, too bad though, she's hot." He said before flying away. I would get him for that comment later. Before I knew it she was behind me with a kunai at my neck. "Why damn it? Why did you have to kidnap Kazekage - Sama?" She demanded. I was surprised at the sharp edge in her voice, I had always know Ariena to be a gentle voiced person, this was the result I had caused, I had caused her more pain than I had thought. "I'm so, SO sorry … Ariena." I said in a quiet voice. She gasped, dropped the Kunai and fell to her knees crying hysterically. "No, NO, NOO! WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" She demanded in between sobs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you it was me I should have known you would hate me now." I mumbled to her. Her head snapped up. "What?" she gasped. "Hate? How could I hate you? I … Sasori – Kun I … I love you." She finally chocks out. "Than what do you mean?" I asked a little confused. "I don't want you to get caught; it would kill me if you ended up on death row after all." She told me getting up and wrapping her arms around my neck and embracing me in the most comforting hug I had ever had I a long time. "Ariena … how can you still say that?" I asked her quietly. "I know you've been gone a long time but that helped me realize just how much I loved you, I've been wishing to see you again for so long and now I get to. Sasori – Kun, if you leave again I'm going with you. The last 20 years without you has been murder on me." She explained. I was astounded she really did love me as much as I loved her. Unconditionally. That made me feel so happy I wrapped my arms around her as well, tightening my grip on her waist. "I'm glad to hear that you feel that way, because I … I love you too." I said to her looking into her eyes, neither of us noticed that Kankuro was still conscious and was watching us. Though he couldn't hear our conversation he wore the face of someone who had just seen death, probably because he had never seen Ariena's sensitive side. "You're still the only one I've ever told my real name to." She told me quietly resting her head on my chest. "So people still call you Ai? Or do they call you Umi?" I asked her. "Both." She answered quickly. "Ari – Chan why haven't you moved on? I need to know." I asked it was bothering me so much. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you Sasori – Kun." She told me. "Umi … - Sensei?" we heard Kankuro's strained voice. Then she remembered the injured ninja on the ground behind her dying. "OH Kankuro! I'm so sorry!" She shrieked as she ran to him. "Danna what poison did you use on him?" She asked. She honestly remembered all the poisons I used? This girl was amazing, far more than I deserved. I was lucky to have her.

Her View:

Finally the Poison was recoiling from my body; I could feel the faint beat of my heart again. Such a funny little thing to hear, after such a long time to go through without it. The past 20 years I hadn't heard the faint thump of my own heart beat. Probably because after he left I realized that he had taken my heart with him. After a while he finally answered my question about his poison. "This is bad; I need to get him to the village so Chiyo can look at him." I glanced at him. "You won't leave me again will you?" I ask him. "Ari, for your safety you should stay at the village." He tells me his eyes betraying his words. "NO! You can't do that to me. It was hard enough when you left while I was gone, but if you leave after me seeing you." I shook my head. "I'll either go insane …" He looked at me like he doubted that I would. "Or I'll die. It was painful enough the first time through; now that I know what I'll go through, I won't even try to avoid death this time." I told him. "You aren't being fair Ariena! I'm trying to keep you safe and the options I get are to either have you die or you to come with me and risk death every day?" He asked his voice giving off the faintest hint of hurt. "Yes those are your choices." I said to him. Before he could answer Temari was seen coming from far off. "Temari" I breathed as I saw her approach. "Sasori, Temari's coming I know you could kill her but I don't want her to get hurt." I told him. "Dammit, Ariena why worry about me at a time like this? I've just seen you for the first time in 20 years and I'm trying to keep you safe but your making it very difficult!" He yelled at me pulling me by my shoulders up to his face, shaking me violently. "Sasori – Kun!" I whimpered. I put a hand on his shoulder to try to stop the shaking. It was then that I noticed that he was trembling. He was terrified for my safety. "Sasori – Kun, I love you so much there's no way I'm going to leave you now that I've found you." He pulled me closer into a worm hug. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for this." He chuckled in my ear, and with that he picked me up bridle style and took off in the direction his friend had gone in. We were gone by the time Temari got to Kankuro. I laid my head on Sasori's chest as he ran. I wasn't watching where he was taking me, but I didn't care I was with him, and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

><p>[edit] Okay, I know this is horrible, like I said above; I wrote it a few years ago, like back in 08 or 07 I don't remember. but point is, it's old &amp; I didn't feel like fixing it up because I've dubbed it a lost cause. I have gotten a lot better since then, so please if you're going to comment about it, let me tell you; I already know how bad it is.<p> 


End file.
